My Baby
by SquintandProud-x
Summary: What if Renesmee didn’t grow up as fast as she did in Breaking Dawn? What if she still had her powers yet grew up like a normal human? - All the cute baby moments we didn't see. Probably will be in varied POVS, mostly Bella's though. ONE SHOTS.
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: What if Renesemee didn't grow up as fast as she did in Breaking Dawn? What if she still had her powers yet grew up like a normal human? Edward and Bella would be able to cherish all the memories of watching their daughter grow up.**

**Authors Note: I LOVED Breaking Dawn, so don't take this in offense, but I didn't like how fast Renesemee grew up. So I decided to write a fic where she grows up normally, and Bella and Edward can have their baby moments with her. She still has her power and everything – no worries. And the Voultri won't make an appearance, so I guess her small piece of forever starts here. THIS STORY WILL BE TOLD IN DIFFERENT POINTS OF VIEW. MOSTLY BELLA'S THOUGH.**

********************************************************************************************************************************************

With no words at all,  
so tiny and small.  
In love I fall,  
So deep.  
So deep.

My precious love,  
Sent from above.  
My baby boo,  
God I thank you.  
God I thank you.

- My Baby, Britney Spears.

*************************************************************************************

**Bella's Point Of View.**

I stood at the door and waited patiently, digging my nails into my palms as I waited. I had hunted for the first time and succeeded in impressing Edward with my new vampire skills. I had impressed him that much that he had promised me to let me see our newborn daughter for the first time, whether anyone wanted me to or not. The seconds seemed to drag on as Edward entered the nursery, where everyone was probably waiting, to retrieve our daughter from her large fan base. It annoyed me how time seemed to drag on when all you wanted was for it to quicken up. Though, what seemed like hours later, I slowly began to relax when the door opened.

Jasper was the first to step out of the room. I should have known when I instantly felt relaxed that Jasper would have been working his power on me. He offered me a small smile as he stood by my side, his hand hovering near to mine as if he was ready to restrain me if needed.

I rolled my eyes. I was extremely grateful for the protectiveness everyone showed my daughter, although I didn't like how everyone was protecting her from _me. _I was her Mother and, even though I was a newborn vampire, I knew deep down that I would never hurt my own daughter – newborn vampire or not.

Esme was second out of the room, followed by Carlisle. Esme wrapped her arm around my shoulder and gave me a small squeeze, the peaceful smile never leaving her face. Carlisle nodded at me and patted me on the shoulder.

'I know you wouldn't harm Renesmee in any way, Bella, but we're just being precautious,' reassured Carlisle.

I smiled at him. I wanted him to know that I understood why everyone was being unusually precautious, even if they were angering me by doing so.

Emmet strutted out of the room and laughed at me. I rolled my eyes and realised he could probably see the irritated look on my face. He hovered slightly in front of me, blocking my view of the door, and folded him arms over his chest whilst he continued smirking at me. My teeth clenched together as I returned my own hard glare. He laughed once again when I slipped up and growled at him.

Alice bounced out of the room next. A huge smile was plastered over her face as she fitted herself between me and Jasper, wrapping her arm around my waist. I immediately relaxed in her arm and sighed impatiently, wondering if Alice would catch my hint.

'It's going to be fine, Bella, I promise,' Alice smiled, patting my hip. 'Trust me; I do not understand why everyone is being so precautious.'

Alice rolled her eyes. I knew that Alice was aware of the events that were soon to unravel within the next few minutes and she knew that everything would turn out perfectly splendid. I wondered if she had told everyone the upcoming events and if anyone had actually listened to her. I doubted that anyone would go against what Alice said.

'Oh, by the way, Jacob is asleep on the sofa downstairs,' said Alice, nodding towards the stairs.

I nodded.

'I just wanted to tell you in case you thought we had eaten him for supper,' she added.

I was about to throw back my own comment when Rosalie and Edward walked out. Rosalie was close besides Edward and her dazzling eyes never left the pink bundle of blankets in Edward's arms. Edward was gazing down into the blanket, where I knew my baby was probably sleeping, with such a loving look in his eyes. I had never seen him so happy. He looked like any other human Father, looking at his baby for the first time with such amazement.

I felt everyone tense around me, except Alice who remained relaxed, as Edward stopped in front of me. Edward seemed relaxed as well and I felt blessed as to how confident he felt with me meeting Renesmee. Rosalie stopped besides him and pushed the blanket back slightly.

'Edward,' said Esme, dropping her hand from my shoulder. 'You can pass Bella her daughter now.'

I felt a rush of gratitude for Esme as she nodded happily at Edward. I was thankful that I had gained her confidence as well now.

'I doubt it, Emmet,' said Edward, flashing a look at his brother.

Everyone else turned towards Emmet, who shrugged his shoulders.

'What?' asked Rosalie, raising her eyebrow.

'Nothing. Emmet was just wondering if Bella could swallow Renesmee like she could swallow a grape,' replied Edward, rolling his eyes at his brothers' stupidity.

I felt slightly alarmed when Edward said this. However I didn't have much time to dwell on this feeling as I could feel Jasper working his power on me.

Edward stepped forward and slowly placed the pink bundle in my arms. I kept my eyes locked on his as he stepped back, smiling happily. I bit down on my lip and looked around at everyone. They seemed more alert now and ready to stop me if I should try to hurt my baby in any way. Alice dropped her arm from my waist and ran her fingers through my messy brown hair.

'I promise you, Bella,' she said.

I looked down and almost cried.

My baby, Renesmee as I had named her, was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I pushed back the pink blanket to observe her beautiful face some more. I could hear her small heart beat thumping away inside my head; it was synchronized with my own. I stroked my little finger over her cheek. It was inhumanly smooth, yet nicely warm. She had Edwards strong jaw line and his straight nose, though my heart-shaped face. Her skin was deathly white like mine and his mixed together, although she carried my slight blush on her cheeks. She had a tuft of bronze shade hair that she had inherited from her Father.

Her small hand twitched and she raised it to put her tiny thumb in her mouth. My hands looked like shovels compared to her tiny ones. In fact, as I looked closer, I realised how small she looked just lay in my arms. It was an elephant holding a mouse.

When I imagined her in my head I had never imagined her being this small. I was an only child so I had never really had a younger brother or sister to watch grow up. And, as I never spoke to any of my other family besides Renee and Charlie, I had never actually seen a newborn baby in my whole life. It was odd looking down at this breathtaking child and realising that she was mine.

'She's so beautiful,' I whispered.

'Just like her mother,' replied Edward.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Thank you svufreak715 and Kissin Concern for the reviews. It means a lot. I am going to continue with the story because so many of you added it as your favourite story or story alert, so thank you for that. Reviews are appreciated! X

************************************************************************************************************************************

**Edward's POV.**

Bella had been dragged out by Alice, who had wanted to take her baby clothe shopping, which left me some time to spend with my daughter.

Never as long as I had been a vampire did I imagine this day. I had never in my wildest dream imagined that I would have a wife and daughter whom I would love more than the boundaries of love went. I was certain that one day I would find someone who I would fall in love with, though I never knew how deeply in love I would fall. Meeting Bella had been my destiny. And without her I would never be the man – or vampire – that I was today. I would never have been the proud father of the most beautiful person in the world. I would never have been the grateful husband of the specialist woman in the world.

I heard a cry from in the nursery and immediately rushed down the hall. I was stood besides her cot before ten seconds had past, picking up her and holding her in my arms. Renesmee continued to cry, even though I was rocking her gently, and I had no idea what to do. It was odd how long I had watched humans for, how long I had been part of their world, yet nothing would have prepared me for fatherhood.

I positioned her in my arms so she was in a firm hold, because I knew Bella would never forgive me if I dropped her, before speeding down the stairs towards the kitchen. I stopped outside the door before shuffling inside, loosening my grip slightly around Renesmee.

Esme was sat at the table and staring out of the window in a statue-like way. I knew that Carlisle was working at the moment, Alice and Bella had obviously gone shopping, and Rosalie, Emmet and Jasper had gone hunting to end their thirst. Whilst Jacob had gone out for a run to stretch his legs and update his pack on news. Esme had no job, she didn't want to ruin Alice's and Bella's shopping trip and she had hunted a few days ago, thus leaving her here in the house.

Esme instantly turned towards me at the sound of Renesmee's cries. A small smile unfolded across her beautiful face as she stood up and shuffled towards me.

'I'm unsure what to do,' I said, passing Renesmee to her.

She took her granddaughter in her arms with an understanding smile thrown at me. I leant against the table and watched as she checked her diaper. She answered my questioning look with a shake of her head.

'Has she slept?' Esme asked, still holding the crying baby in her arms.

'Yes, she just woke up a few minutes ago,' I answered.

Esme nodded. She continued to observe Renesmee, not even looking up when Carlisle joined us.

'Is everything ok?' he questioned me.

I nodded, though his thoughts continued to question me.

'_Why is Esme checking Renesmee then? Has something happened? Why is she crying? Is she ill? Oh god.'_

I smiled at the concerned grandfather. I knew that I wouldn't be able to get away with just a nod; Carlisle was a truly caring person and he would want to help in any way he could. I knew that there was no need to worry about Renesmee and my reassuring smile calmed Carlisle slightly.

'She keeps crying,' I said, straightening up off the counter. 'We don't know why.'

Carlisle gave a sigh of relief and turned towards the crying baby.

'_I wondered why I didn't guess earlier. She's obviously hungry. Poor thing,' _thought Esme.

'_Esme looks rather happy with Renesmee. I hope Edward wouldn't mind Esme spending more time with her,' _wondered Carlisle.

I had thought Carlisle knew me better than that. I would never object to Esme looking around my daughter, as Esme was probably the kindest person I knew.

'She can spend as much time as she wants with Renesmee,' I whispered to Carlisle.

Esme obviously hadn't heard me. 'She's hungry, Edward.'

She laid Renesmee in my arms and bounced over to the fridge. The fridge was full of food, which were not being used as props, because Jacob had almost just about moved into the house and he needed to eat as he was human. Also, no one knew whether Renesmee would eat human food and drink blood or usual human drinks.

'_I'm sure Bella left some milk in here for Nessie.'_

I chuckled at the nickname everyone had given our daughter. I knew Jacob had started it off as he found it difficult to pronounce her actual name. I had no problem with everyone calling her Nessie, though it seemed Bella found offence when she first heard Jacob say it.

'Milk?' asked Carlisle when Esme shut the fridge with a bottle of milk.

'_Interesting. I wonder if she will drink it. She is more human than vampire, it is a fair possibility,' _Carlisle thought.

'_Or would she prefer blood?' _thought Esme, stopping in her tracks.

'Do you think she would prefer blood?' said Esme.

I looked down at Renesmee and noticed the amount of tears strolling down her face. My heart would have broken if it had still been beating. The look on her face was almost paining me.

'We can try both,' replied Carlisle, taking the milk and passing it to me.

I took the bottle. I looked at it and then Renesmee's crying face. I gently nudged the nipple of the bottle into Renesmee's mouth and waited for her to start drinking. Though, as soon as she took a gulp of the milk, she let it dribble out of her mouth and turned her head slightly away from the bottle. Her loud cries echoed around the kitchen.

'_Blood?' _thought Carlisle, looking at me.

I nodded and passed Esme the bottle. Esme didn't need to hear thoughts to understand what to do. She returned to the fridge and a few minutes later returned with a bottle full of animal blood.

'_I wonder if this will work,' _pondered Esme, passing me the bottle.

Looking at the blood gave me a scratchy feeling in my throat; however I was able to control it for the sake of my daughter. I looked at Carlisle and Esme, who gave me an approved nod, before pushing the nipple of the bottle back into Renesmee's mouth.

She gulped down a small bit and then mimicked her previous actions. Her cries became louder now, so it was no surprise when Jacob ran through the door.

'_If he's hurt her then I'll kill him,' _Jacob growled in his head.

His thoughts irritated me slightly, though I knew he meant well for my daughter. I knew Bella was still unaware of Jacob imprinting on Renesmee, but I decided to wait until Jacob was ready to tell her. I had been angry when I first found out, however, after thinking it through, I realised it was safer for Renesmee if she had Jacob in her life.

'She's fine,' I said, answering his thoughts. 'She's just hungry and we are unable to work out what she wants.'

Jacob instantly relaxed and dropped into a kitchen chair. His eyes fell upon the bottle of blood and he wrinkled his nose, looking at Renesmee instead.

'Have you tried milk?' he asked.

'Yes, although she doesn't seem to like milk as much as she does with blood,' replied Carlisle.

Jacob nodded, wrinkling his nose once again.

'_Poor Nessie. God, next they will be making milk and blood smoothies. Yuck!' _thought Jacob, glancing at the bottle of blood.

Milk and blood. Jacob had a fair point; we could mix the two of them together. I must have been staring at Jacob because his next thought pulled out of my realization.

'_Is he hungry or somethin'? He keeps looking at me with his freaky eyes. God, he'll be drooling next.'_

'I want to test out Jacob's idea,' I said, rocking the crying baby in my arms.

Three pairs of confused eyes looked my way. Even Jacob seemed oblivious to what I was talking about – and it was his own thoughts that I was referring to! I wanted to make my point about humans being rather slow, though I pushed the thoughts away.

'Jacob thinks we should mix the blood and mix,' I answered.

Everyone looked at me, then Jacob, before letting their eyes fall upon Renesmee. Her beautiful face was a deep shade of red, tears continued to spill down her soft skin.

Esme nodded and took back the bottle of blood. She grabbed the milk off the kitchen table, popped off the lid of the bottle and poured the remaining milk into it. The milk and blood mixed to form a soft pinkish colour.

'Absolutely brilliant,' murmured Carlisle as Esme passed me the bottle.

'_Gross. Oh well, at least I can pretend its strawberry milkshake.'_

The corners of my lips tugged into a smile as Jacob's thought echoed through my head.

For the third time, and final I hoped, I nudged the nipple of the bottle into Renesmee's mouth. She gulped down a few sips and, unlike before, she continued to drink until the bottle was empty. I sighed in relief when she finished, pulling the bottle out of her mouth, and grinned when she didn't cry.

'_Interesting,' _thought Carlisle.

I had to agree with him. In all my years as a vampire I had never seen anything quite like Renesmee. She was the specialist person in this world – no one else was like her. I smiled down at my daughter and hugged her closely to my chest, watching as her face drained the redness. Her small brown orbs looked up at me, her mother's sparkle beaming up at me.

'_Strawberry milkshake. Strawberry milkshake. Strawberry milkshake. Strawberry milkshake.'_

Jacob made it obvious that he wasn't keen on Nessie's diet. And a slight part of me was happy about that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's POV.**

Even with my new vampire strength, my feet still ached as I walked, rather slowly for a new-born vampire, into the Cullen's house. _My _house. Six bags were held in each hand, full up to the brim with baby clothes and baby accessories, whilst Alice skipped alongside me with at least another ten bags. If I had been human then the weight of the bags would have surely overpowered me. Life seemed much easier as a vampire.

I looked around the large living room, my eyebrow raising as I realised no one was there. I had expected to see Jacob lounging across the sofa, scanning through the plasma television, but he was nowhere to be seen.

It felt nice to still have Jacob as a friend. I knew that he was against my decision to become a member of the Cullen family, especially as they had been enemies, though he seemed to have pushed the thought of me being a vampire out of his head and concentrating on the part of me that he had always known. The part of me that was still _his _Bella. However, I sometimes wondered if Renesmee was the reason for his laidback attitude. Jacob knew that if he caused any arguments, upset me in any way, that I would be able to forbid him from seeing Renesmee. Imprinted or not.

'The others are still hunting,' said Alice, skipping towards the kitchen, 'Carlisle and Esme have joined them.'

I nodded. I knew she was unable to see Renesmee, being a half-breed, and she was probably unable to see Edward whilst he was with our daughter. Wow, it seemed odd to even think of _our _daughter.

I dropped the bags on the empty sofa, flexing my fingers, and looked around again. I wondered where Edward and Renesmee were. I realised that I had missed Renesmee quite a lot, the bond between me and her was almost as strong as the one between me and Edward. I craved to have her near me, to see her beautiful face, to see her warm skin. I wondered whether this was just a natural motherly instinct that everyone possessed.

I took a deep breath.

Her sweet scent assaulted my nostrils. I felt a scratchy feeling burn in my throat, although I tried to concentrate on the slow breathing I could now hear from above. It was like music to my ears.

Using my new vampire speed, I ran upstairs. I followed the musical breaths that were coming from mine and Edward's room. I could hear another set of slow breathing as I crept closer, curiosity burning in the pit of my stomach as I wondered who the second set of breaths belong to me. My immediate guess was Charlie for some odd reason.

I slowly pushed open the door, thankful that it didn't creak open loudly, and took a step inside.

A small smile fluttered across my face.

Renesmee was lain on the left side of mine and Edward's king size bed, her whole body almost able to fit on a pillow, with her thumb in her mouth. She looked peaceful as her chest rose and fell, her tiny fingers curled up in a ball besides her. I could feel my motherly instincts, that I never knew I had, kick in and I felt the urge to pick her up and cradle her in my arms.

My eyes then turned to my husband.

Edward lay on his side next to Renesmee, his chest rising and falling with his eyes tightly shut. I was now aware of where the second set of breathing had come from. If any human had walked in, they would have fell for Edward's charade, but any vampire, like myself, or anyone who was aware of a vampires natural habits, would know that it was totally fake. Vampires were unable to sleep.

'Edward,' I whispered.

I was one hundred percent positive that he heard me. What vampire wouldn't?

His eyes immediately snapped open, brightening up the room with his beautiful golden eyes, and rose from the bed. He walked towards me, smiling my favourite crooked smile. He pressed his cool, hard lips against mine, with much more passion than he would have shown during my human days, before pulling away, still wearing the same crooked smile.

'What were you doing?' I asked, my eyes flashing back to the bed where our daughter peacefully slept.

Edward chuckled lightly. 'Renesmee didn't like me watching her when she was trying to get to sleep.'

'So?' I said.

'Our daughter shares your stubbornness. She wouldn't go to sleep whilst I sat there. So, I pretended to go to sleep. It was the only way she would close her eyes,' Edward smiled, his eyes full of warmth.

I began to laugh quietly, turning my attention to the sleeping baby. She looked so tiny on the huge bed, only covering the same amount of space that my head would. I fought back the urge to go join her, deciding that I didn't want to wake her up if she felt me watching her. Though, the room was suddenly filled with a screeching sound.

I looked towards the bed and noticed the thick tears rolling down Renesmee's face, her mouth wide open as the screeching sound rang from her mouth. Her face was bright red as she continued to cry at the top of her lungs. I had her sheltered in my arms before I even thought about it. Edward was stood besides me, looking rather concerned as he watched his daughter, though his body was half turned to the door, waiting for Jacob I suspected.

'BELLA!'

Jacob's shout echoed throughout the house. Renesmee's cries grew louder.

Edward chuckled quietly.

Jacob skidded inside the room, his expression almost pained as his eyes scanned over Renesmee, breathing heavily. He rubbed his hands over his face, letting out a deep sigh of relief.

'What's wrong?' I said, rocking Renesmee side to side.

Jacob breathed another sigh of relief. 'I thought she was in danger.'

'Wow. Our lives must be more dramatic than I previously thought,' I mumbled.

----

**Authors Note: Bit of fluff for you. Sorry it was boring. I think these are going to be more of one-shots than a proper story. Though, if anyone would be willing to read, I would consider writing a proper Twilight story. Thanks for the reviews – it means so much ! x**


	4. Chapter 4

**EDWARD POV!**

I wondered how such a small, yet very annoying, creature had been able to force us to do this. Surely Bella would have refused point blank – what with her stubbornness and all. Though, as she always did, Bella surprised me when she agreed with Alice's plan to take Renesmee out. I had expected Bella to refuse, as I was about to, yet she one hundred percent agreed! I think Alice was as surprised as I was. Bella loved Renesmee more than her own life, although she didn't come across as the type who would love to go out and show of their child for the world to see. Especially as Renesmee wasn't like every newborn child in the world. She was able transmit thoughts to anyone with a simple touch. The only reason Alice had brought up the idea of taking Renesmee out to Seattle was because she wanted to buy some clothes for Renesmee that would suit her looks. Even Emmett thought that was a pathetic excuse. Alice would be able to see if the clothes would suit her or not before she even bought them, and it wasn't as though it was wasting money – we had enough of that. However, like always, Bella surprised me by agreeing to the idea, and, like always, I gave Bella what she wanted.

Renesmee was curled up in Bella's arm, sleeping peacefully with her thumb in her mouth. Bella was holding her tiny hand against her cheek, watching the same mist of colours swirl around her head like I could see in Renesmee's. I knew Bella found it fascinating to be able to see what her daughter was thinking, feeling and dreaming about, and I loved seeing the interest flash across her beautiful face. I guess she felt on the same level as me now – like we were even – because we could both see her thoughts and feelings.

'Are you sure?' I asked for the umpteenth time.

I loved Renesmee as much as Bella, however I knew the attention Renesmee would capture. Even now, stood in the hardly crowded car park, I could hear people gushing in their thoughts about the 'perfection' and 'radiant beauty' that Renesmee possessed. My heart swelled with pride as Mothers envied mine and Bella's daughter.

'I'm sure, Edward,' said Bella stubbornly, releasing Renesmee's hand and letting it curl close to her tiny body. 'I think this will be a good experience for Renesmee,' Bella flashed a look over her shoulder. 'And Alice.'

Of course, Alice was almost bouncing on the balls of her feet impatiently as I spoke to Bella. The pram was set up besides her – the pram that had cost almost $4,000 courtesy of Alice – and ready with many blankets to lay Renesmee in. The diaper bag was held in Alice's hand as she didn't want it to take up the space below the pram that was going to be used for all the shopping bags.

'_If you and Bella don't hurry up, I am going to take Renesmee and leave you here! And you know how long I can shop for …'_

I rolled my eyes. Yes, twenty three hours was the maximum she could spend shopping in a day. The final hour she had to be dragged home by a very unwilling Jasper – who hated having to retrieve her from her passion.

I took the diaper bag out of her hand and threw it over my shoulder. Bella slowly laid Renesmee down in her pram, wrapping her up in the many blankets, before pressing a kiss to her forehead. I noticed Bella's fingers twitch slightly as she pulled away. I knew she much rather preferred it if Renesmee were in her arms.

'Ready?' Alice squealed, clapping her hands together.

Bella flashed me a frightened glance. However, before I could reassure, Alice sped off, almost slightly too quick for a human. Thankfully, only a few people noticed her speed … yet it wasn't how fast she could run that was distracting them.

'_Check that gal go! Wow, she must be a firecracker in bed!'_

I wrinkled my nose in disgust. It was thoughts like _that _which scarred me for eternity.

'_That one with the pram isn't so bad either. Hmm, maybe she would ditch Bronze-y over there for me.'_

I turned slightly to capture a glimpse of the person who was hoping they could get Bella. I noticed a tall man with dark brown eyes and blonde hair leant up against his car, displaying his tanned six pack to the world, whilst eyeing Bella up with fascinated eyes. I smirked happily as I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist, pressing a kiss in her hair. She looked up with a small smile, before pressing a soft kiss to my cheek.

'_Damn! Check the ass on her!' _thought the same perverted guy.

I forced myself to not go back there and rip his head off. I guessed that it would make it slightly obvious that I wasn't human. Also, I didn't want to be a disgrace to my daughter.

Sighing in relief as his thoughts disappeared in my head; I relaxed slightly and began searching for Alice's thoughts.

'_Wow! He is one hot looking guy! Why did I get married?'_

'_That baby is too gorgeous for her own good.'_

'_I wonder if I can still get a divorce.'_

'_Oh! I hope my make-up is perfect!'_

'_I wonder if she's a model.'_

'_Oh my god! A sale!'_

Bingo.

I followed the direction of Alice's thoughts, and her scent, as Bella and I weaved our way through the crowd. People were constantly craning their necks to get a glimpse inside the pram. Whenever someone's eyes fell on Renesmee, their eyes would go wide and their thoughts would run wild. I knew that if Bella could still blush, her cheeks would be stained with a faint pink glow throughout the whole trip. Many people complimented Renesmee's beauty loudly to their partners or friends.

'_Edward! We totally have to get this child-size piano!'_

I steered Bella to our right, heading towards a small toy store that was situated between a McDonalds and a book store. The automatic doors slid open, allowing Bella to push the pram through, where we were immediately greeted with many kids, pulling their parents along, screeching and pointing to the toys that littered the shelves.

'_Why would she want that pile of rubbish?'_

'_Wow. Derek is not going to be happy that I spent almost $200 in a toy store.'_

'_I wonder if these come in blue …'_

I headed towards the back of the store, my arm still wrapped firmly around Bella's waist.

Alice was bent over a small piano at the back of the shop. It looked slightly like the one that stood grandly in our sitting room, although less ancient and expensive. In fact, if Emmett even touched the piano that Alice was gushing over …. Well, it wouldn't last long that was for sure.

Bella eyed the piano, before letting her eyes fall upon Renesmee. I knew she was thinking the same as me.

'Alice, Renesmee can't even hold her head up on her own yet … I doubt she will be able to play the piano any time soon,' I chuckled.

Alice pouted.

She would buy anything, even if it wasn't needed or couldn't be used. She had once ordered a new king size bed for her and Jasper's room. When reminded that she didn't sleep, she merely informed us that it went well with the curtains she had bought a few weeks ago. Along with betting on her, you should never question her passion for shopping.

'Edward, you don't understand. Fifty dollars has been knocked off! Think how adorable it would look besides your piano,' replied Alice, already pulling her purse out of her handbag.

'Seriously, Alice, its fine!' said Bella instantly.

I knew Bella felt uncomfortable when we spent a high amount of money. Humans, like Bella had once been, cherished money and found it as a way of life. Although, to our family, a group of vampires, it was merely paper that had no meaning to us. Alice would happily burn the wad of cash in her purse, knowing she had credit cards and bank accounts that held much more money. Hopefully, now Bella was an official member of our family, she would understand that money held no value to us.

'Bella,' moaned Alice, pouting her bottom lip out.

I heard Alice squeal inside her head. I knew that Bella would give in to Alice's moping.

'Yes! Thanks Bella!' grinned Alice.

She reached out and grabbed the huge box off the shelf. There was a picture of the exact same piano that was situated in front of us on the cover, although the picture on the box added a few children playing on it.

'But I didn't agree,' Bella frowned.

'You will do though,' laughed Alice.

I could hear Bella's teeth grinding together. 'Damn physic pixie,' she mumbled.

Alice, who was heading to the front of the store to get a trolley, turned around and stuck her tongue out at her.

* * *

An hour later, still in the same toy store, Alice decided that we were now able to pay for our purchases and leave. Renesmee had woken up half way through the trip, crying hysterically until Bella rocked her in her arms. After that, Bella didn't find it necessary to return Renesmee to her pram and continued to hold her close to her chest. Alice had bought almost half of the store, explaining to Bella that Renesmee would be able to use the toys they bought today for many years to come. Whilst I, being overwhelmed with men's inappropriate thoughts about my wife, happily followed behind and tried to keep Bella calm when she looked ready to blow.

Alice and I queued up with our trolley full of toys and other accessories. Alice had firm grip on the trolley, her mind wandering to Jasper's future – where she saw him hunting with Emmett and Carlisle – whilst I held Renesmee against my chest. Her tiny thumb was in her mouth, her big brown eyes gazing up at me. I still was grateful that Renesmee had inherited Bella's beautiful eyes.

I suddenly felt a small tap on my shoulder.

I turned around to see Bella holding up two huge stuffed animals.

A lion and a lamb.

She smiled widely at me as she placed them in the trolley. Alice looked at them with a confused expression etched upon her face. Only Bella and I understood the significance of the two animal teddies.

Bella leant up on her tip toes and pressed a soft kiss to my lips, before lowering her lips to Renesmee's forehead.

'I love you,' Bella said, directing her words to both Renesmee and I.

Before I could return her statement, Alice butted in.

'Aww! I love you too Bella!'

I rolled my eyes.

Alice sure knew how to ruin a private moment.

* * *

**This idea popped into my head when I was shopping one day. So, I thought I would write it down. And – for anyone who enjoys reading my Twilight fics – I have started a new Twilight fic (an actual story instead of One Shots) called ****If You Seek Bella****. I would really love for you to read it & give me some feed back! Anyway, thanks for the reviews! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :) x**


End file.
